The present invention relates to a wall mounted line conditioner for digital subscriber lines (DSL lines) used for voice and internet communications that is integrated into a quickly attached bracket that mounts onto studs on an existing wall phone bracket and is latched in place without tools and without using screw terminals.
The advent of high speed internet connections along existing telephone lines, where both voice communication and digital communication take place, has resulted in the need for filters that will block impedance interferences at high frequencies. The need for the filters has resulted in unsightly external filters, or filters that form part of a permanent connector wall jack bracket for a wall jack and require installation of the new jack bracket using screw terminals after removal of the existing bracket.
In many instances, wall telephones are mounted onto wall plates that have standoff studs that hold a telephone body plugged directly into a center jack. The present invention permits the installation of the line conditioner filter to a wall telephone plate and jack, with external mounting studs that will receive the wall telephone, without any hard wiring of terminals and without any unsightly filters protruding or hanging from existing wall jacks.